


Calls Me Home

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom！Sam, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top！Dean, season 10
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask





	Calls Me Home

 

声明：他们从来都不属于我，他们属于彼此。

      这只是一段毫无根据的脑补，错的人是我。

      标题来自《Calls Me Home》这首歌，这亦不属于我。

简介：S9-S10;Masturbation;Separately

 

Sam失去了对时间的概念，他不知道自己是虚脱得昏倒过去，还是被酒精麻痹过去，或者万分之一的可能，睡过去的？坦白地讲，Sam甚至不确定自己是否还活着，而不只是浑浑噩噩地喘息着。

Dean，Dean，Dean。

Sam在心底不停地呼喊着。他正躺在Dean的床上，6’4的身体蜷缩成一团，长得有些过分的头发散乱开来，遮住他的眉眼。到处都是Dean的味道，崭新干净的床单，堆在床脚毛绒绒的毯子，紧贴着脸颊的枕头，Sam深深地呼吸。

这是Dean的房间，Dean的床。

他们常常在这张床上做爱，白天或者夜晚。

Dean总是喜欢先把Sam推倒在床上，整个身体随之覆上去，急不可耐地亲吻他的唇，把舌头挤进去品尝他的味道，然后解开Sam的皮带，手掌紧贴着他肌理明晰的腰部下滑，五指张开试图把他紧翘的臀部握在掌心。而这个时候，Sam总是在脱Dean的衣服，解他衬衣的纽扣，或者将他T恤向上剥起来。

Dean和Sam的身体纠缠在一起，亲吻，爱抚，粗重地喘息，直到两个人呼吸的频率逐渐一致。

有些时候他们会把彼此的衣服全部脱掉，裸裎相对；有些时候不会，凌乱的衣衫似乎会为性爱增添情调；甚至有些时候，他们会穿着为对方精心准备的惊喜，当然这惊喜常常不以“喜”结尾。

Sam通常是容易表现得“羞涩”的那一方，Dean通常是容易表现得“混蛋”的那一方。Dean会在亲吻的时候，故意发出很重的声响；爱抚的时候，嘴里不停地说着下流话；手指沾满润滑剂，抹得Sam整个会阴处都是；甚至在套好安全套之后，扶着阴茎却迟迟不肯挤进去，戏弄敏感的穴口。

当然，无论Sam看起来多么羞涩，他终究不是个小姑娘。Sam会在Dean表现出“混蛋”行为的时候，适当的反击。两个人在不算宽敞的床上扭打成一团，手臂压着手臂，双腿纠缠在一起，胸膛以同样的频率汹涌起伏，呼出的气息交融，分不清你我。

最终，Dean会温柔起来，甚至有时候会说些温暖的情话。

他会说，Sammy你真是天杀的性感，我真是该死的爱你。

他会说，Sammy你真是天杀的漂亮，我真是该死的爱你。

他会说，Sammy，Sammy，Sammy，爱我，不要离开我，就算是该死的要下地狱，我也要爱你。

Dean常常会以一种见鬼的、折磨人的缓缓节奏按摩Sam的腺体，润滑剂和安全套上的润滑油使Sam的内里温软湿润，Dean的阴茎被这温软湿润紧紧包裹着，轻轻抽插，顶送到腺体处研磨，轻微的，可以触及的，却是远远不能满足的。Sam能够清晰的感觉到Dean的阴茎在自己的身体里面怂动，润滑液在抽插的过程中被带出来，沾得Sam屁股上都是，腺体处的酥痒刺激阴茎，使它兴奋地跳动，顶端溢出前液，滴落在Sam腹部。

Sam开始怂起腰身，把自己送到Dean的阴茎上，双腿勾住Dean的腰部，将两个人拉近，使Dean的阴茎进入得更深。

每当Sam开始在Dean的阴茎上主动操自己的时候，Dean就会立刻失控。他会大力把Sam按到床里，狠狠操弄。或者，他会抱起Sam，让他骑在自己的阴茎上，Sam会默契地配合他，当Dean向上顶送的时候，Sam就向着Dean的阴茎用力坐下去，更深的进入给两个人带来更彻底的快感，他们把下巴搁在对方的肩上，愉快地呻吟欢叫。

通常情况下，Dean会叫Sam“Sammy”；也有些时候，Dean会叫Sam“little bro”。

“我的弟弟，我最亲爱的弟弟。”

他们或许早就该下地狱了。

Dean不在乎，只要Sam不在乎。他们之间，但凡有一点儿能够幸免的可能性，也就不会走到这一步。Dean与Sam之间的羁绊太复杂，爱太沉重，除却语言，他们需要更确切地体会到彼此。

于是，他们做爱，将彼此的身体融合为一。

Sam不知道为什么自己会在这个时候勃起，阴茎撑起内裤，皱巴巴的牛仔裤勒得他的阴茎生疼。

这疼痛让Sam清醒。

Dean不在这里了。他写了一句狗屎的“Sammy，let me go”，就消失不见了。Dean的呼吸停止了，身体变得冰凉、僵硬，尸体，Sam悲哀地想。可是，Dean“复活”了，不见了，而Sam不知道他的哥哥经历过什么，又正在经历什么。

Sam解开牛仔裤，脱掉，把内裤扒到膝盖的位子，拇指挤压阴茎顶端，将前液涂抹到柱体，握住阴茎开始自慰。他很少做这个，但Dean经常做，甚至故意在Sam的面前做。他曾说，自慰和与别人做爱是不一样，Sam你不应该放弃这种乐趣。

Sam想象着Dean自慰的样子，撸动自己的阴茎。射精来得汹涌而激烈，Sam陷在情欲的高潮里，无法呼吸。他的胸膛汹涌地起伏着，张开的嘴角溢出津液，眼神飘忽迷离。他的手掌依旧停留在阴茎上，释放之后的阴茎逐渐疲软，温热的精液逐渐变凉。

Sam却感受不到愉悦，他想念Dean，浑身的每个细胞都在叫嚣着Dean、Dean、Dean……

地堡是家吗？Sam问自己。

是，但只有当Dean也在的时候才是。Dean在哪里，家就在他目光所及之处。

他必须要找到Dean。

——*——*——*——

这是Dean第一次听到Sam的声音，在他死掉重新活过来之后，第一次听到Sam的声音。通过电话，隔着不知道多少千米的距离，Sam强忍不住的一声哀嚎。

熟悉又陌生。

Dean知道Sam是他的弟弟，也记得他们经常做爱。这件事对不对，他现在一点也不关心。他们到底是怎么搞到床上去的？Dean现在已经记不清楚。Sam很火辣，操自己的亲弟弟更火辣，Dean有些蠢蠢欲动。

他们常常在Impala里面亲热。狭窄的空间，通常只是目的明确的手活或者口交，但不可避免的，他和Sam都需要。

需要一种发泄，需要一种确认。

记得那次，他们从Magnus那里得到第一刃，回去的路上，高速公路的某处，Sam让Dean把车停在路边，急切地解开Dean的牛仔裤，迫不及待地含住他疲软的阴茎。温暖湿润的口腔包裹着Dean的阴茎，在Sam的舌头挑逗下，Dean很快勃起。

Dean没有问为什么，也没有拒绝，他乐于享受Sam积极热情的服务。

Sam舔弄了很久，每当Dean接近高潮的时候，Sam就会立刻停下来，拇指和食指圈住Dean阴茎的底部，不让他射出来；然后，Sam会继续舔弄Dean依旧硬挺的阴茎。Dean抓住Sam的头发，张着嘴喘息。

Sam像个真正的婊子一样，跪在Dean跟前吸他的阴茎。

Dean把Impala停在路边，盯着自己的胯间咒骂上帝、天使以及恶魔。哦，虽然他自己也算是个恶魔。

Dean已经很久没有自己服务自己了。他干脆的脱掉鞋子、牛仔裤及内裤，穿着袜子踩在车厢的地毯上，阴茎从皱巴巴的衬衣下摆探出头，直挺挺对着Dean的脸。

Dean从暗格里翻出润滑剂，挤到掌心搓热，沿着柱体涂抹。润滑剂液化，散发出甜腻的果香，Dean不自知地笑出声来，他记得这是他从某个情人旅馆顺出来的，而Sam坚决不肯让这“娘唧唧”的玩意儿涂到自己屁股里。

当然，Sam打不过Dean。

Dean拥有天杀的、见鬼的好看又实用的阴茎。他自恋般地用湿漉漉的手指划过阴茎的顶端，然后顺着血脉喷张的脉络下滑，脑袋里却都是Sam的舌头和他的津液。Sam认真给Dean口交、努力给Dean高潮的表情，仿佛他正在做的是件极其重要甚至神圣的事情。

在和Dean搞到床上这件事情上，Sam从不愧疚，他还曾经长篇引用斯坦福人类学教授的论述，说什么人类婚姻历史的发展过程中本就存在incest，甚至balabala。Dean从未放在心上，他不需要什么人类学的解释，他只要Sam的解释。

Dean觉得自己都要把阴茎撸断了，见鬼的高潮。

见鬼的Sam。

Dean觉得自己闻到了Impala里垃圾的腐烂气息。

——*——*——*

当Dean再次是Dean的时候，他或许也会问自己。

Impala是家吗？

是，但只有当Sam也在的时候才是。Sam在哪里，家就在他目光所及之处。

 

 


End file.
